


Making Up for Lost Time

by Izzy_Valentyn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i was feeling indulgent, just straight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Valentyn/pseuds/Izzy_Valentyn
Summary: Feyre and Rhys have been too busy to spend time with each other, so of course they rectify that as soon as they can.





	Making Up for Lost Time

Heads against shoulders, occasional hand squeezes, a quick kiss between meetings – just long enough to give pause, to ease their minds. It was how they showed love, how they calmed each other. They knew of other ways, of course; but touching came easiest, more easily than the bond sometimes. It conveyed thoughts, feelings, that they couldn’t verbalize.

Those touches didn’t come gently tonight; they were desperate, harsh. They left behind scratches, bruises. The kisses were hungry, searching, muffling moans as their bodies brushed together.

_Rhys, Rhys, please_.

_Make me_.

Feyre made a sound that was something between a whine and a growl as she shoved him back against the bed, straddling him. She kissed him again, grinding her hips against his briefly before pulling away and pulling his shirt off of him.

It had been a long couple of days for them both; they hadn’t seen much of each other, and they spent most of their time going from meeting to meeting, trying to patch things up with other courts. Rhys had specifically spent the past couple of nights in the Court of Nightmares, setting things straight.  

Tonight was the first night that they had together without one – if not both – of them being completely exhausted. They missed each other; and, true to form, they expressed it the only way they knew how.

_So eager._ Rhys’ voice practically dripped with humor, even as she started on his pants

“ _Shut up_.” Her voice was full growl this time as she fumbled with the zipper, pulling his length out almost triumphantly. “You are _mine_ ,” she murmured, stroking him slowly. _And I will take you as I please_.

Rhys answered with a low sound in the back of his throat before he moved to kiss his wife.

Feyre returned it, nipping his lip and stroking him slowly.

Her body arched a little when Rhys slipped a hand under her dress and ran a finger along her slit. He managed a small smirk at the shudder that wracked her body.

She responded by stroking faster – just enough to take Rhys’ breath away, making him moan when it returned.

_Feyre_...

She rocked his hips against his hand, moaning softly. _Do it._ She could feel his hips move, as much as Rhys was trying to hold back; could feel how close he was through the bond.

His body tensed and he let out a relieved sounding moan as he came.

Feyre smirked a little, resting her head against Rhys’ shoulder as he found a rhythm in his teasing again.

“More, please...” she murmured breathlessly after about a minute. “That can’t be all you got.”

Rhys smirked and slipped his hand into her panties, toying with her a little before slipping a finger inside. She tightened around it and moaned deeply when he added a second finger.

“ _Yess,_ ” she sighed, riding his hand. She moaned again, louder when Rhys curled his fingers and hit that spot. Again. And again. And – “Oh _fuck, Rhys_.” Her voice was only slightly muffled by his shoulder.

“You’re amazing,” Rhys murmured, kissing her head.

“More.” She lifted her chin a little and met his lips, kissing him hard. “Need you.” She was pulsing with it, _aching_ for it, for more of him. Her kiss was hot, heavy; her fingers pulled at Rhys’ hair, coaxing a grunt that was half humor, half need as she leaned back on the bed, guiding him on top of her.

She paused long enough to slip her dress off, giving Rhys enough time to pull off his pants before she was upon him again. She stroked him a couple times before guiding him into her, her moan a sigh of relief. She had missed him as her friend, someone she could talk to without holding back, someone to hold and to hold her; but she missed this too. Having him, _feeling_ him.

Feyre rolled them over and Rhys gripped her hips as she rode him, her movements easy, relaxed.

“I missed you,” she murmured, kissing him gently.

“It feels like you missed my cock more than anything else.”

“That’s part of it, if we’re being completely honest.” She chuckled and kissed his neck.

He smiled a little and moved his hips to meet hers, chuckling at the hitch in her breathing.

“We’re not going to sleep tonight, are we?” Feyre breathed, tightening around him and rolling her hips the way he liked.

Rhys just moaned and switched their positions again, pinning her arms above her head. “Depends on how long you can last, Feyre darling.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist. “Bring it on.”

He let go of her wrists and her fingers curled into his hair again, pulling as he kissed down her neck to her breasts. His teeth grazed her skin as he moved his hips roughly, drawing breathless noises from her.

Her noises grew louder and louder, more desperate as Rhys brought her closer.

And then he just stopped.

_Rhys_. Her mental voice was a whine as she rolled her hips up to meet his as he pulled out. _Why_.

“Trust me,” he murmured, kissing her mouth before making his way down her body once more. After a long journey down, his mouth met her clit and another moan, louder than her last threatened to spill out of her as Rhys began working his tongue against her.

When the moan _did_ come, however, no actual sound came. She tried again, testing it curiously even as her body writhed.

_As much as I love the sounds you make, darling_ – Rhys’ voice purred in her mind as he moved his lips to her thigh, kissing and nibbling at the skin. _You’re about to wake the entire house. How would we explain?_

_Put my silence to good use then, prick._ Her voice was a desperate little growl as she rolled her hips again, ever-searching.

Thankfully, Rhys acquiesced, his tongue working her again until her body shuddered and her mouth fell open in a silent moan. The sound reverberated in his mind, her pleasure pulsing through the bond, through him, drawing a low moan as he came with her.

“Would it kill you to put a wall up?” he murmured after they had caught their breath.

Feyre tested her voice before answering. “Where’s the fun in that?” Her voice was low, husky, getting Rhys going again. “I love seeing what I do to you, Rhys darling.” Her lips curled into a smirk and she kissed the corner of his mouth.  


End file.
